


Guardian

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: Over their journey together, Groose and Link saw a side they never thought the other had





	Guardian

“So…” Groose said and rubbed the back of his head. “I guess you’re going to stay on the surface then?”

Link gave a soft smile. “Well, somebody’s got to keep an eye on Zelda right?”

“Heh, heh, I guess.” The bigger male chuckled softly, closing his eyes. “So I guess, then, this is goodbye? At least until I earn my own sail-cloth anyway!”

“Hey.” The goddess’ chosen warrior said and reached out to grasp onto his friend’s arm. “Just… in case you don’t… I want to say thanks.”

“Thanks for everything… helping me, being there for me… without you I would have probably failed…”

Link glanced down at the ground and cryptically spoke. “You’re really important…”

Groose just looked down at his friend, at first with bewilderment before embarrassment masked the expression. “Aw, Link, I was just doing what I thought was best. You don’t have to thank me for doing what’s right.”

Link closed his eyes and let go of Groose’s hand. “You were the only one who helped me…” He said softly. “And, that really mattered.” He took a step towards the red-haired human, opened his eyes and bit his lip. “…You really matter.” He whispered, no longer hiding whether he meant the past or present with conjunctions, and pulled Groose by his mantle – kissing him.

Groose’s eyes widened.

And Link pulled away with closed eyes and a weak smile. “Goodbye Groose.” His voice, while cheerful, had a strong undertone of sadness to it as he turned around and walked away.

“Oh no you don’t!” Groose said and came barrelling towards the hero, encasing him with his arms when they collided, tumbling together on the ground. He ended up sitting on Link, a goofy smile on his face even though his brows were furrowed in annoyance. “You don’t go kiss’n me and walk away!” He then leaned down, both arms on either side of Link’s head. “‘Specially when I don’t have the chance to kiss you back!”

Laughter escaped Groose as he leaned down, countering that brief kiss with a much longer one of his own after whispering, “Somebody’s gotta take care of this crazy numbskull anyway.”


End file.
